Issei Kurosaki
was , a Kamen Rider that only appears in Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love (when he tries to destroy all humanity). He transforms using the power of the gold Kabutech Zecter, the Caucasus Zecter. His power exceeds the power of most Riders. Issei Kurosaki Age unknown, he is the user of the Caucasus Zecter and is ZECT's strongest soldier. Usually seen with a single blue rose. History He first appeared when he kills Kamen Rider Hercus via Hyper Clock Up and drops his blue rose at the corpse. One day later, he was sent by ZECT to go aboard on a space station to ensure their secret mission goes as planned. However Kabuto and Gatack were able to get onto the space station to discover the real plot. Though at first both riders are outmatched by Caucasus due to the Hyper Zecter, Gatack successfully held him off allowing for Kabuto to steal the Hyper Zecter and eject him into space. Kabuto sends Gatack back to the Earth via an escape pod as he was completely exhausted. But this doesn't stop Caucasus from having his revenge and kills Gatack by smashing the escape pod's window, releasing all the air from the pod into space. But Kabuto had predicted this and uses the Hyper Zecter to prevent Gatack's death and kills Caucasus by kicking him to the missile before it hits the meteor. Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Caucasus was one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade ended the Rider War and the worlds were restored. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider Caucasus appears with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game. Kamen Rider Battride War II Caucasus reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War II as a boss. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Caucasus reappeared in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis as a boss. Kamen Rider Caucasus Kamen Rider Caucasus transforms using the power of his gold Kabutech Zecter, the Caucasus Zecter. His power easily exceeds the power of all the other Riders. - Rider= Rider Form *'Rider Height': 199 cm *'Rider Weight': 102 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 4.5t *'Kicking Power': 8t *'Maximum Jump Height': 42 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.0s }} Equipment Devices *Kabutick Zecters: Transformation device *Rider Brace: Transformation brace *Hyper Zecter: A device that allows Caucasus to use Hyper Clock Up *ZECT Buckle: A Clock Up belt, which has side pads as Rider Belt's side pads **Normal Clock Up function is unused in exchange to use Hyper Zecter's Hyper Clock Up on the left side pad of the belt Vehicle *Machine Zectron (Video Game exclusive) Rider Cards Complete Form.]] *'Kamen Ride: Caucasus': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Caucasus. Used by Kamen Rider Diend to summon Kamen Rider Caucasus. First used to battle the Oni Brothers, Caucasus is quickly possessed by Kintaros. It is also one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Issei Kurosaki was portrayed by Akio Mori (森 昭生 Mori Akio), better known by the name Musashi (武蔵),As Kamen Rider Caucasus, his suit actor is Jiro Okamoto(岡元 次郎 Okamoto Jirō). Notes *Issei Kurosaki is te only Kabutick Rider that use Hyper Zecter. *In ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' PS2 video game, Caucasus is voiced by Jōji Nakata instead of Musashi. *The Kabutick Riders have the same colors as the olympic medals: Gold, Silver, and Bronze. These colors also represent the strength of the Riders, with gold being the strongest and bronze being the weakest. Appearances * Kamen Rider Kabuto ** Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 1: Rider War (In The Dream) Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Deceased Category:Kabuto Characters